party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Zavok
Info Zavok is a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a Zeti and the leader of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zavok and the other members of the Deadly Six were forced into serving the doctor due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and got rid of the conch, Zavok and the others rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Zavok then enacted his plan to achieve world domination by using Eggman's Extractor to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, while destroying Earth, but was ultimately defeated by Sonic.For more info, click here. For the gallery, click here. Music Physical Appearance Zavok is a red Zeti with a very stocky build. The majority of his upper body is pure red, as is his serpentine tail. He has five-fingered hands that end with sharp cyan-colored nails. Zavok's body from the waist down is black in coloration, ending in two-clawed feet with cyan toes. His head is relatively small compared to the rest of his body and his lower jaw sticks out, showing a row of spiked fangs. The upper half of his head is black save for red markings around his eyes, which are purple with yellow sclera. Zavok has what appears to be a relatively thick cyan-colored unibrow that forms a vaguely V-shaped crest. Sticking out from the sides of his head, Zavok has two vicious curved horns that are striped in varying shades of dark grey. Zavok appears to be bald, sans for a cyan ponytail sticking out from the back of his head. Zavok has two rows of sharp black spikes sticking out of his shoulders. His only attire seems to be a pair of black bracelets with grey spikes jutting out. In Party Ninja Comics Zavok was mentioned by Party Ninja clearly stated that he haves his favorite villains with Zavok as the second one. Quotes History At some point in the past, Zavok became the student of Master Zik, where he was taught in various subjects. Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zavok was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group and he became their leader. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zavok and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now working for Eggman, Zavok began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. Who's this Sonic? When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zavok listened uninterested as Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks, before Eggman told him that with their help, he would both conquer the world and get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog. Curious about Sonic, Zavok allowed Zazz to go fight him, confident that he would learn something about Sonic. First Meeting Sonic Later on, Zavok was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill, where they were found by Sonic, and Zavok was introduced to him by Eggman, along with the other Deadly Six. When Eggman then left Zazz to finish Sonic, Zavok and the remaining Deadly Six departed with Eggman. Afterwards, Zavok and his team returned to gathering more animals for Eggman, but the doctor found the animals they had brought him underwhelming. Angered, Zavok stood up to Eggman and told him that they did not care about his disappointment, but was brought back in line when Eggman used the Cacophonic Conch. When Eggman later tested his unstable Extractor, Zavok secretly eavesdropped on the test, intrigued by the device. Betrayal Later in Desert Ruins, Zavok and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures and were subjugated once more to the Cacophonic Conch. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zavok and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present, before Zavok ordered the others to attack as well, effectively driving Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails away. After being by freed by Sonic, Zavok and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, but Sonic still opposed them. When Master Zik decided to deal with Sonic, Zavok insisted to his master that it was beneath him, but was convinced to let him go. At the time Master Zik returned, Zavok had devised a plan to destroy the Earth with the Extractor and use the energy that the device harvested to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. Revealing his plan to Master Zik and Zomom, Zavok was encouraged by his master and began his plan by reactivating the Extractor as it drained the world of its energy. Zeena and Zavok A while later, Zavok discovered to his annoyance that Zeena had not left the base to deal with Sonic, but managed to convince her into fulfiling the task by praising her speed, intelligence and appearance. Sometime later, Zavok contacted Sonic and his allies, where he told Sonic that his efforts were in vain and sadistically commended Eggman for the Extractor, before he was cut out by the doctor. Turn him into a Robot! Later, Zavok was studying Sonic, having found him to be a more formidable foe than he had anticipated. When Master Zik then suggested that Sonic would make a powerful slave and brought up that Eggman had taught them how to make robots, Zavok realized that they could turn Sonic into their robotic servant and he thanked Master Zik for the plan. Setting up a trap, Zavok and the others then awaited for Sonic to be captured by it. When the trap later returned with Sonic seemingly caught it, however, Zavok discovered that they had instead caught Tails. While annoyed by this, Zavok decided to use Tails to their advantage. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zavok and the others scowled in response that they were aware of that fact. for the first time.]] Hello, Sonic Taking matters of defeating Sonic into his own hands, Zavok met Sonic in Sky Road, where he horrified Sonic by telling him that he planned to turn Tails into a robot, before making his escape. Once Sonic caught up with him, Zavok fought him, but was defeated. Some time after, Zavok found Sonic again and taunted him with how his friends seemed to die one after another after Sonic had seen Knuckles and Amy succumb to the Extractor, before escaping again. Not long after, Zavok faced Sonic in another round of combat, but was defeated once more. Let's Put an End to This! Tired of his embarrassing defeats, Zavok began the process of turning Tails into a robot to enact his revenge with Zomom's assisstance, before leaving the machines to fulfill the process while he left. Later on, Zavok confronted Sonic with Zor and Zeena when Sonic was moving through Lava Mountain, where Zavok told Sonic to give up and join Tails as he revealed a seemingly Tails-turned-robot. When Sonic refused to, Zavok ordered Tails to kill Sonic, but was surprised and forced to retreat when Tails attacked him, having only pretended to be their robotic slave. Not long after, Zavok was confronted by Sonic and fought the hedgehog with his maximum strength, but was defeated for good by Sonic. What happened to Zavok afterwards is unclear. Battle Zavok is the sixth boss that appears in Sonic Lost World, and is fought in Sky Road in both the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS versions. Zavok is encountered at the end of Zone Two and Zone Four of Sky Road, as well as the end of Lava Mountain Zone 3. Sky Road Zone 2(Wii U) The first fight against Zavok takes place in a 3D perspective on a planetoid at the end of Sky Road Zone 2. The Mech Dragon he rides on will snake its way around the planetoid with its body electrified trying to run over Sonic, and will stop moving periodically to shoot a spreadshot of fireballs from it's mouth. Zavok sits atop the head of the Mech, just out of Sonic's Homing Attack and Flying Kick's range, meaning that the player can't attack Zavok directly To attack, the player must first strike the Mech Dragon's tail several times until it becomes stunned. A ramp will then fold out from it that will let the player climb up on top of the Mech dragon. From there, the player has to the Homing Attack across the Mech Dragon's segments to reach Zavok at the head. Meanwhile, the Mech Dragon will be firing lasers from its back every so often to try and throw the player off, but it's fairly sporadic. Once the player reaches the Mech Dragon's head, the player can then hit Zavok with a Homing Attack, who is floating in the air over the Mech Dragon's head. Once Zavok is hit, he will jump back on top of the Mech Dragon's head for a second phase. This phase follows the same process as the first one, albeit at a slightly faster pace. Repeat the strategy a second time and Zavok will be defeated. Sky Road Zone 4(Wii U) The second battle against Zavok takes place in a 2D plane atop the Mech Dragon's back at the end of Sky Road Zone 4. During this battle, as first moves, Zavok will deploy a dash attack that the player can avoid by jumping over him. As a second move, Zavok will stomp the ground hard, sending out a short shockwave when he lands that can be avoided by staying away from Zavok when he lands. As a third move, Zavok can command the Mech Dragon to fire off lasers from each of it's segments one after the other outward from where Zavok is standing, which can be avoided by standing between the beams. When fighting Zavok, the Homing Attack cannot be used right-out as Zavok will guard against it, resulting in the player taking damage. To strike Zavok properly, the player has to use the Flying Kick on Zavok when given the the opportunity to knock him off balance. Once he is, the player can then target Zavok and hit him with the Homing Attack. However, Zavok will quickly regain balance so the window of opportunity is small. Hitting Zavok with the Homing Attack will knock Zavok some distance away based on how many times the player locks onto him, though at least three single-lock Homing Attacks are enough to force Zavok into retreat. As Zavok runs from the player he will begin punching out segments of the Mech Dragon, causing them to fall away into a bottomless pit. They fall rather slowly, though, so the player has enough time to reach the solid side. After chasing Zavok, the player engages Zavok in a second round of combat that follows the same process as earlier. It should be noted that when Zavok uses the laser attack, the lasers will fire from all of the Mech Dragon's segments except for the one that he is standing on. If the player catches onto his attack quick enough, the player can actually get up between Zavok and the first laser without taking damage. This allows the player to use the Flying Kick and Homing Attack on Zavok, effectively knocking him into the laser behind him if done quick enough, causing Zavok to be electrocuted and stunned for much longer than normal. This will give the player enough time to multi-lock onto Zavok and send him flying with a powerful Homing Attack. At the end of the second phase, Zavok will begin running away again and punching away more segments of the Mech Dragon, which follows the same process as earlier and is no more dangerous. After that, the player engages Zavok in a third round of combat that follows the same process as the first two, except now Zavok's movements are a bit faster and he will now do a two-punch combo prior to his dash attack. In the third phase of combat, the player has to defeat Zavok in a different way. Instead of hitting Zavok with a set number of Homing Attacks, the player has to knock him over the edge of the Mech Dragon. This can be done in two ways. Either, the player can lure Zavok to jump towards either side of the Mech Dragon, then hit him with a Flying Kick and then a Homing Attack to push him to the edge, or the player can stun Zavok with the lasers strategy mentioned earlier and send him flying towards the edge by locking on to him mutiple times with a Homing Attack. Once Zavok is stumbling on the edge of the Mech Dragon, the player has to lock on to Zavok as many times as possible and then strike him with a Homing Attack him to knock him off the edge before he regains his balance to win. Lava Mountain Zone 3(Wii U) The final fight with Zavok takes place at the end of the final 2D tower section in Lava Mountain Zone 3. During this battle, Zavok will jump around and attempt to stomp down on the player, and as well as shoot off giant, slow-moving fireballs from his palm at the player. Above the battle field, there is suspended a row of red block-shaped explosive crates that Zavok will jump up on and begin stomping on, which will then cause them to be knocked down and explode upon contact with the ground. To defeat Zavok at this point, the player has to lure Zavok off the blocks overhead. He will always stomp down on where Sonic is, so it is recommended to lure him to a hole where he has already stomped down a block. After landing on the ground Zavok will remian idle a few moments afterward, allowing the player to attack with the Homing Attack. After being struck enough times with the Homing Attack, Zavok will jump into the pit below the battlefield and grows to a giant size. From there, Zavok then slowly begin to climb up, destroying platform blocks as he goes. If the player falls into the pit where Zavok climbs it will cause the player to lose a life, so the player has to climb to higher platforms to keep ahead of him. While Zavok is climbing, he will also take pop-shots at Sonic by shooting off fireballs and sweeping lasers from his mouth. The fireballs will destroy any platform it hits, and the sweeping laser will only destroy thin platforms, but sweeps across the entire course. To damage Zavok at this point, the player has to use the Bounce Attack to knock the explosive crates, which are suspended amongst the platforms that the player uses to climb, down at Zavok to damage him. The player can get in quite a few shots quickly by using the row of crates Zavok was using previously to deal a good chunk of damage, but barring that the player will have note his/hers surroundings when going for others which will block the player's shots. Zavok's fireballs can take care of that problem easily, though. After hitting Zavok with enough explosive crates, he will be defeated.There is a limit at this phrase, so if not dealt with quickly, Zavok would climb upwards and reached to the top of the stage, destroying the platform Sonic's on and cause him to fall downwards to the lava, making him lose a life. Powers and Abilities As arguably the strongest fighter amongst the Deadly Six, Zavok possesses great fighting skills, especially in close combat, using combos of punches where he can surround his fists with red energy for more powerful punches and using guards to protect himself. His skills at fighting might stem from his tutelage under Master Zik. As another testament to his great strength, Zavok has never needed to use his full power before his final battle with Sonic. Strength Zavok possesses a large amount of immense physical strength, enough to let him punch over a meter thick robot parts clean off their joints with a single strike. He also has incredible jumping skill, allowing him to leap high into the air and across very large distances in an instant. To match his strength, Zavok has a large amount of endurance and durability, enough to let him withstand Sonic's regular Homing Attack and to continue fighting indefinitely without tiring out. Physical Powers In addition to his physical abilities, Zavok is capable of flight, and is able to fire large fire ball projectiles from the palm of his hands. In the Wii U version of Sonic Lost World, Zavok also demonstrated the ability to increase his own size immensely. While in this state, Zavok's physical traits, such as his strength, mass, and durability, are greatly increased to the point where he can effortlessly barge through any obstacle in his way and withstand several explosions before going down, and he can shoot either an intense laser or highly destructive fire balls from his mouth. Zavok refers to this state as his "full strength". Zeti Powers As a Zeti, Zavok possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which allows him to take control over electronics. This allows Zavok to take control of and command robots, such as Badniks, by touching his forehead and then using his hands to issue commands, and to remotely pilot mechs without using physical control interfaces. Other Appearances Sonic Dash Zavok appears as a collectable card in the update when you fight Zazz. Archie Comics Zavok appears in Sonic Halloween Comic Fest 2013 and Sonic Super Special Magazine #9 published by Archie Comics, which are both comic book prequels to Sonic Lost World. In the comics, Zavok encountered Dr. Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot when they first arrived on the Lost Hex, and did not take kindly to their arrival. After hearing from Eggman that he had come looking for him and the Zeti, Zavok mockingly wondered if Eggman was either brave or foolish. Eggman then proclaimed himself Zavok's new master, but Zavok found it laughable, and asked how he planned to control him. In response, Eggman ordered his Buzz Bombers to attack Zavok, but Zavok easily dodged their blasts and took control of the Buzz Bombers. No sooner though, Zavok was brought into submission when Eggman used the Cacophonic Conch, which made him relent and reluctantly agree to serve Eggman. After being forced to serve Eggman, Zavok rounded up the other Deadly Six and went down to Earth to capture animals upon orders from Eggman. After filling a capsule with animals that Eggman took with him in his Egg Mobile, Zavok remarked that such work was beneath the Deadly Six. Trivia *Zavok's name might come from the word "havoc" *He makes a cameo in Sonic Dash as a collectible card in a update. *It is unknown if Zavok is still alive. **Due to the fact that when Sonic beated him in his final battle(not including the final boss)Zavok fell in the lava . ***Bowser was confirmed to survive many times. ****But, Metal Sonic and Black Doom fell to the ground at very high distance. *****Metal Sonic been confirmed to survive, but Black Doom died. ******So there is a chance he will make a comeback. Category:Villans Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Deadly Six